New Year's Eve Party
by hollowfreak
Summary: Misaki gets dragged to his office's New Year's party. He eventually get bored and wanders off. Making his way into his boss's office to watch the view, he gets surprised by a stranger in the office. Who is it? Akihiko x Misaki (a little OOC Misaki) Lemon inside! Read authors note at the top for more information!


Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated my regular story, but I got bored (As I often do). I'm slowly going back and typing the third chapter for my other story, but it might be awhile.

I had a sudden great idea for this story, so I decided to write it down.

Just to clarify a few things, if you didn't understand the summery:

Usagi-san is the owner of a huge (and successful) publishing firm, and is also a successful writer in his spare time. Misaki is his secretary and assistant, who also has a crush on Usagi-san, his boss. But Misaki thinks that Usagi-san doesn't have any interest in him, so Misaki doesn't pursue any relationship. The time is A New Year's Eve at an office party (hence the name). Everyone is about the same age as in the manga, but that's not very important.

A little OOC Misaki (which I mean that Misaki is openly gay, not ashamed about liking men).

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou romantic or the characters. I just own this story plot.

Enjoy!

I can't believe I let my brother and my sister-in-law drag me to the office party. Sure it's fun, at first, then everyone gets drunk and things start to go south. The only good thing is that my brother doesn't get drunk, from what I heard he is a very sad and depressing drunk, who can't really hold his liquor. Hence the reason he doesn't drink, except on special occasions. His wife, however, can hold her liquor better than any man surprisingly, considering she's such a tiny woman. I'm just glad they decided not to drink.

Oh, I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself. My name is Misaki Takahashi. I work here at Marukawa Emerald Publishing, and I'm just a secretary. Since today is New Year's Eve, the entire building is throwing a party. The smell of alcohol is very strong.

I couldn't really find any of my friends, and my brother went off to talk to some other friends. So, I just stood by myself against the wall.

"Misaki-kun!" A shrill voice yelled.

_Oh crap_.

Turing towards the voice I saw that it was my friend, Aikawa. She was one of the best editor s in the building.

"Hello Aikawa-san," I said trying to inch towards the elevator doors. I could smell the heavy sent of alcohol on her breath, and I just knew that she was going to try to get me to do something stupid that I didn't want to do. I remember last year she tried to convince me to dress up as baby new year. I could see that she had something hidden behind her back, and I really didn't want to find out what it was.

"Misaki-kun, I was wondering if you would do me a favor." She said with a huge puppy dog look on her face.

I don't know why she thought it would work on me, it never does. I looked around franticly trying to find someone to help me, but everyone was engaged in something else and didn't notice me. I did see that I was only a couple feet from the elevator. I had to think fast, because I could see Aikawa pull something from behind her back.

A thought popped into my head as soon as I saw an adult sized diaper and a blue sash that I assumed said 'Baby New Year.'

"Is that Akihiko-sama?" I suddenly called out. I saw many heads snapped in the direction I pointed at, even Aikawa. Some were in disbelief that the handsome big shot would come to this party; others just wanted to look at his gorgeously handsome face.

While everyone was distracted I slipped up the elevator and went straight to the top floor. I believe I forgot to mention that the building I work for is owned by none other than Akihiko Usami. And if you can believe it or not, sometimes I can't, I am his personal secretary.

Akihiko Usami is probably the most handsome man I have ever met. He has the most intense violet eyes I have ever seen. He has medium length silver hair, which is surprising for a man his age, but it just makes him look even better. He is very tall, probably over 6ft, but I'm not sure, with the body of a god.

Now, if you can't already tell I have a slight crush on Usagi-san. Oh, and I call him Usagi because he sometimes reminds me of a rabbit, and for some reason he doesn't want me to call him by his name so formally. We both settled on Usagi-san. Anyway, ever since I started working here Usagi-san has been nothing but nice to me, and very patient. He even helps me when I'm having trouble.

This surprised me, because when I started working here I was told that Usagi-san was a mean, cold, and heartless man. After a few weeks everyone started to call me a miracle worker, when I asked them why they said it was because Usagi-san has never been so nice before. The entire office was happy.

I started to feel like Usagi-san and I had something special, but then one day I was coming back because I had forgotten some paper work. I had just gotten out of my car when I heard a familiar baritone voice.

_Usagi-san?_

I quickly hid behind a cement pillar and peeked around the corner. What I saw then almost made my heart stop. There was Usagi-san with an almost annoyed look on his face and hanging off his arm was a beautiful woman. She was giggling uncontrollably. I felt so crushed on the inside.

I waited until they left the parking lot and ran up to my desk, grabbed what I needed, and headed back to my car and left. The next day I came in, even though I was tempted to stay home, but I had to get some work done. I had started to avoid Usagi-san, only getting near him when I absolutely had to. Whenever I saw Usagi-san my chest would tighten up and I had to look away. I don't even think he noticed, with this big important deal that would be closing the week after New Year's.

I shook my head of all my sad thoughts. I was surprised to find myself in front of Usagi-san's office. I checked my watch and saw that I had about a half an hour till the New Year. Looking to my left and to my right I could tell that no one was up here, everyone was down stairs enjoying the party.

I knew everyone was down stairs except for me and Usagi-san, who was probably with some hot woman right now. I guess no one would notice if I snuck into Usagi-san's office. I punched in the correct numbers on the key pad. I opened the door and walked in.

In a normal office the desk would be facing the door, but Usagi-san's desk faced his giant wall of glass that looked over a lot of the city.

He always said, "I don't care where the desk should normally go, I want mine to face the window. I'm paying for it, so I'll do whatever the hell I want."

It really was a gorgeous view.

As I stood there and watched everything outside the window my thoughts strayed back to Usagi-san. Just as suddenly as they popped into my head I shook them away.

_Come on, he's not going to care about a nobody like me. He probably doesn't even remember my name._

Just as I said that I heard someone clear their throat behind me. The sound made me jump and spin around. I could tell that there was someone sitting behind Usagi-san's desk.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," a deep voice replied that was obviously male and very familiar.

"It's ok; I just didn't expect anyone else to be in here."

The man hummed in reply.

"I'm sorry I scared you. It was not my intension." The man said.

I could feel the man's stare, and I shifted uncomfortably under the weight of it.

"Who are you and why are you in Usami-san's office?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"Why are you in his office?" The man shifted in his seat.

"I just wanted to get away from the party. I don't really like them. Plus I wanted to see the beautiful view." I said all this wondering why I was explaining myself to this strange man.

"Ah, yes, the view is beautiful aren't they?" For some reason I felt like we weren't talking about the same view.

I shook my head. What the hell was this unknown man doing up here anyway?

"Ok, I answered your question. Now you have to answer mine. Who are you and why are you in Usami-san's office? Usami-san isn't stupid enough to give his code to everyone." The man chuckled.

"Who do you think I am?" I just blinked at the strange question.

"We-well, I know you're not Aikawa-san, because you're a guy and she's down stairs. Also, you're not Usami-san's brother or father, because neither of them would be caught dead near this party or building. Finally, you're not Usami-san, because he never comes to these parties unless he wants to be harassed by his employees."

The man hummed in agreement, "I suppose all of that is true, but you forgot one person." I tilted my head in curiosity. "Usami's sexy secretary."

"I'm his secretary! And what the hell, I'm not sexy!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this man.

"Cute then?" The unknown man stood up from the desk and walked towards me.

"No, that's not funny! Now drop the damn game, and tell me what you're doing in here."

"What does it matter? Usami's too stupid to realize we're here."

"No he's not!" I yelled my face was getting red.

"Yes he is. He's never on time. Sometimes he doesn't even show up, he skips all his meetings. He ignores everyone's opinion."

I was surprised. Everything this man had just said was all true, but only a person that didn't know Usagi-san well enough would say those things.

"Well I can see you're good at judging people," I snapped, pleased that the man took a step back. "If you ever really bothered to really get to know someone you would find out some interesting things. Akihiko Usami is very hard working, even though he does put off things until the last second. It is true that he is late, but that's because he's doing something more important. And the only reason that he skips meetings is because he already knows the information and he doesn't have to waste his time listening to the same things over again. He only ignores people because he feels like their opinion isn't right or he just wants to be left alone."

The stranger thought for a moment.

"You pose an interesting argument, but he's still an idiot. Why? Because he walks past you every day and doesn't make a move."

"Wh-wh-what?" I was speechless. "Why would he make a move on me? He can have anyone he wants. Why the hell would he want a nobody like me? Now can you please stop dodging my question, and tell me why you're here?"  
"Well I had to stop and pick up a file that I forgot, but when I walked in I got distracted by the sight of my hot secretary standing in my office. Does that answer your question?"

I just blinked in surprise; the stranger stepped into the light and revealed the familiar handsome features.

"Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san smirked slightly.

"Good evening Misaki."

"Wh-?" I tilted my head in confusion, "But I gave you everything you needed when you left on Monday."

"You did?" He said in a not surprised tone.

"Usagi-san you're being difficult again." He just chuckled. "Speaking of being difficult, sexy, cute, and hot?" I took a big gulp, "I know you're a flirt, but that's all a bit much. I'm sorry for coming in here without your permission. Happy New Year and I'll see you after the holidays."

I bowed and hurried past Usagi-san towards the door. A hot blush had already formed on my face. All I wanted to do right now was go find my brother and leave.

I was not even two steps towards the door when I felt a hand on my wrist tugging me backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I stumbled trying to steady myself. I was dragged forward till I collided with the solid, muscular chest of my boss.

"Usagi-san?"

As I looked up into his intense violet eyes only to see burning lust, and something else that I couldn't place. I opened my mouth to speak again, but I was interrupted by Usagi-san crashing our lips together. My ability to think and form words was gone. Usagi-san pulled me even closer, I was almost plastered against the front of his body. His pale lips were devouring mine, and I loved it.

I tried to push him away, but he only tightened his grip on my arms. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, also biting my bottom lip hard. I gasped, and Usagi-san took advantage of my parted lips, slipping his tongue inside to explore my mouth. I let out a high pitched squeak, which only made him chuckle.

Usagi-san moved his hands around. One wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, if that was even possible. The other wrapped itself in my hair, making sure I couldn't get away. My brain was starting to become mush. My lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, but that only added to the sensation.

Usagi-san was a damn good kisser, but why is he kissing me?

This question brought my mind back to life. Emerald green eyes snapped open; I brought my arms up to his chest and started to push away.

Usagi-san growled in annoyance, but allowed me to push away slightly. He still kept his hold around my waist. I tried to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't budge.

"Going somewhere?" His deep tone whispered right next to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

One of his hands re-buried itself in my hair and gave a sharp tug. He pulled my head to the side, exposing the pale skin of my neck. A hot tongue licked its way upwards; I let out a soft moan. As Usagi-san pulled his tongue away I started to struggle again. I felt Usagi-san press his lips to the same spot that he licked, he kissed it. Suddenly he latched on with his teeth, and the more I struggled, the more he bit down.

"U-Usagi-san s-st-stop!"

I tried clawing and pushing away from my boss's shoulders, but nothing worked. He just growled and bit down harder. I let out a small whimper, I didn't know if it was because it felt good or not.

I moaned as his hot tongue licked over the bite marks, as if to sooth them.

"U-U-Usagi-s-san, stop! Please stop!" I whined pathetically.

I heard Usagi-san sigh against my neck as he pulled away. The hand in my hair loosened, but only enough to let my move my head to look into his eyes. I still tried to get away, but the muscular arms wrapped around me wouldn't allow that.

"Usagi-san please let me go."

"No."

"No?" I found myself slammed on top of Usagi-san's desk. Two hands placed themselves on both sides of my head, caging me in. One of his knees wedged its way in between my legs, and pressed right against my most sensitive places.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for over a year now."

His voice was right next to my ear. Another shiver made its way through my body.

"One fucking year I've had to walk past you, talking to you. You always remained oblivious to my hints and flirts. I even tried to make you jealous. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when your beautiful smile, the best part of my day, grew sad. So, I decided to go out on a limb, and you confirmed it just now when you defended me. You think I'm just messing around with you? You think that I'm not really interested in you, am I right?"

I blushed hot, "I thought you flirted with everyone, why would you be interested in me? You could have anyone, any of the most beautiful women. Why should you even look at m-"

"Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Stop putting yourself down! You have the most sincere and beautiful smile, it takes my breath away every time I see it."

Silence filled the office, the only sound that could be heard was our breathing and the faint beat of the music down stairs.

"You… like… me?"

Usagi-san closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He raised one of the hands that hand caged me in, and pinched the bridge of his nose with it. Slowly Usagi-san let out his breath; it hit my face and smelled like mint. He opened his eyes and looked right at me.

"Yes, I like you very much."

"Why, you can have anyone."

"That's true," Usagi-san leaned closer. "I could, but I want you."

My eyes widened and a small blush covered my face. Thank god it's dark in here, or else Usagi-san could see my blush. Usagi-san swooped in and claimed my lips again in a searing kiss.

My mind started to move at a mile a minute. Finally, I came to the conclusion that I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

_Screw it; I don't want to spend New Year's alone._

Letting my eye lids slide close, I reached up and wrapped my arms around Usagi-san's neck. I pulled him closer, wanting to feel his heat. Suddenly I found myself being lifted into the air, I clutched onto Usagi-san's body. As quickly as I was picked up he set me down on the carpet.

"Usagi-san I-I want you, but I haven't done this," I gestured to both of us, "before." With the look that Usagi-san shoot me, I had to cover my face and try to hide. I couldn't believe I just said that!

I heard the rustling of clothes and a dark chuckle.

"Well you asked for it Misaki." I shivered at the sound of my name. Looking up I saw that Usagi-san had taken off his shirt.

Feeling a cold breeze on my chest I looked down and saw that Usagi-san had somehow shoved my white hoodie up so my nipples were uncovered.

"How did-," my voice was cut off with Usagi-san's lips. I could feel his large cold hands run up my sides to tweak my nipples.

"Ah!" I accidently moaned out.

Usagi-san trailed kisses and licks down my neck to one nipple, which was red from his hands and erect. While his hand and mouth were busy with my nipples, another hand made its way to my jeans. I hadn't even realized he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, until he snaked a hand inside.

The feeling of his cold hand on my hot member was almost too much. I tried to hold back, but it was just all too much.

"Usagi-…san…I'm comin…AH!" I cried out. I put my hands over my face in embarrassment, I can't believe I came that fast.

"Heh, that was fast." Usagi-san chuckled.

"Shut up!" I yelled pulling my hands away from my face I saw him licking my cum off of his hand. My face turned instantly red.

"Ahh!" Usagi-san caught me off guard and stroked my soft member; it instantly came back to life. He pulled off my pants along with my underwear. He had already somehow taken off my shoes and socks.

My eyes had closed in pleasure, but they snapped back open when something bumped against my lips. Looking down I saw Usagi-san holding three of his long fingers to my mouth. I raised my eyebrow.

"To prepare you." Was all he said.

I still didn't understand, but I took the fingers into my mouth anyway. I made sure I coated each finger in a good amount of saliva. I was starting to enjoy myself when Usagi-san pulled his fingers out. He smashed his mouth against mine and shoved his hot tongue in my mouth. Pushing my tongue to play with his, I didn't notice his fingers making their way to my entrance until one slowly shoved its way inside.

I broke away with a gasp.

"Ah, th-that hurts." I pathetically whined out. "Take it out."

Usagi-san pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"It will get better, I promise." By now he had two fingers inside me making a scissoring motion.

My back suddenly arched off the bed, he hit a spot inside of me that made me see stars.

"Found it," I heard him whisper. He added the third and final finger. I guess after a few more minutes of fingering Usagi-san felt that I was prepared enough.

I heard Usagi-san unzip his pants. Looking down I saw Usagi-san's large member.

_It's huge! I don't think it will fit._

"This might hurt a bit, but it will be ok, I promise." Usagi-san said while placing his member right in front of my entrance. "Misaki, are you ready?" I nodded.

He thrusted hard, all of him was inside me, and then he stopped. He waited for me to adjust. I didn't even notice, I felt like I was being ripped in two.

"AHH, it hurtssss." Tears made their way to my eyes and some started to leak down my face.

"Shush, just relax." Usagi-san tweaked my nipple with his finger and nipped at my neck, trying to distract me from the pain.

Slowly the pain subsided, I wanted Usagi-san to move but I didn't know how to ask him.

"Um, Usagi-san y-you can move now." He smirked at me.

Usagi-san grabbed my ankles and threw my legs over his shoulders. Letting go he grabbed onto my thighs and started pounding into me. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. In and out, in and out. Again and again.

"Ah!" I couldn't keep silent. My back arched up again as Usagi-san found that same spot. He changed the angle of his thrusts aiming for that spot over and over again.

Usagi-san gripped my thighs so hard there were defiantly going to be bruises later. His thrusts were starting to get erratic. I felt that familiar knot in my stomach. Usagi-san grabbed my member and stroked me roughly in time with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna come… AH! Usagi-san!" I screamed as I came, hard.

My muscles clenched around Usagi-san.

"Misaki," he whispered my name as he came. With one final thrust he collapsed on top of me. We were both breathing hard.

Usagi-san rolled us so that we were both on our sides.

"Happy New Year Usagi-san," I said while looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Happy New Year Misaki," Usagi-san brushed a lock of hair out of my face. We snuggled in comfortable silence.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Usagi-san suddenly asked. I blinked in surprise, and then I smiled.

"Yes, I would love to." We both got dressed and headed out of the office. Heading down the hall to the elevator I grabbed Usagi-san's hand after he pushed the button.

"Thank you for a wonderful beginning to a new year." I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I pulled back and saw the big smile on Usagi-san's face.

"You're welcome Misaki." He grabbed my face and kissed me. As soon as I started to lean into the kiss the elevator dinged. We slowly parted and got onto the elevator. I blushed when I felt Usagi-san grab my hand and hold onto it.

This was definitely the best New Year's I've ever had.

Please read and review!

Tell me if you guys want an epilogue, cause I was thinking about it, but I'm not so sure.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

:D


End file.
